doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Omega
Você pode consultar Omega (desambiguação) para outras páginas com nomes semelhantes. Omega foi um grande engenheiro intergaláctico e co-fundador da sociedade dos Time Lords, mas circunstâncias corromperam sua mente, e ele acabou ameaçando todo o universo. Ele foi a única pessoa a viver no universo de antimatéria, o qual ele subsequentemente governou. No entanto, sua existência naquele universo fez com que seu corpo desaparecesse, deixando apenas sua mente intacta. Ao perceber isto, ele se tornou insano. Biografia Primeiros anos Omega foi uma das figuras mais importantes na história de Gallifrey. Ele aparece nos Textos de ROO - nome dado aos escritos pelos estudiosos de Gallifrey - juntamente com Rassilon e o Outro. (PROSA: Goth Opera, The Infinity Doctors) Segundo ele, seu nome era Peylix. Ele havia adotado nome Omega em resposta a um professor seu, Luvis, que havia dado a ele a nota Omega por um ensaio que ele havia escrito onde explorava a possibilidade de aumentar o poder dos Gallifreyanos através da explosão de uma estrela. A energia resultante poderia ser utilizada para viajar no tempo. Isto foi visto por seu professor como loucura e pura idiotice. Omega era a nota mais baixa possível, e Peylix ficou com este apelido humilhante que perdurou até mesmo na época em que ele e um amigo seu, "Razz" botaram o plano em prática, criando à força os Time Lords. (ÁUDIO: Omega) Antes de sua morte, Omega havia casado com uma Gallifreyana conhecida como Patience. (PROSA: The Infinity Doctors) Conquistas Durante os Tempos Sombrios, Omega e Rassilon (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) fizeram com que viajar no tempo fosse possível para as pessoas de Gallifrey. (TV: The Three Doctors), com a ajuda do Outro. (PROSA: Lungbarrow) Omega pode também ter ajudado na criação do metal vivo Valídio. (TV: Silver Nemesis) De acordo com uma transmissão vinda de Anathema (que pode ter sido influenciada por propaganda da Facção Paradoxo), quando Rassilon tentou pela primeira vez criar e utilizar o poder de um Buraco Negro, antes de Omega desenvolver o manipulador estelar, ele acidentalmente causou uma ruptura para outro plano de existência, fazendo com que os Grandes Vampiros entrassem em nosso universo, dando início à Guerra entre Vampiros e Time Lords. De acordo com essa fonte, um engenheiro (fortemente sugerido como sendo Omega) subsequentemente tampou buraco negro, fazendo com que parecesse apenas um [planeta normal. (PROSA: Interference - Book One) Uma das muitas criações de Omega, a Mão de Omega, um manipulador estelar, podia fazer as estrelas entrarem em supernova. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) :Em uma linha do tempo alternativa, existiam não umas, mas duas Mãos de Omega. (PROSA: The Infinity Doctors) Com o poder desencadeado pela supernova, os dois esperavam gerar energia suficiente para viajar através do tempo. (TV: The Three Doctors). A Galáxia nativa de Gallifrey possuía apenas uma estrela de População III naquela época, e foi esta que eles decidiram destruir. (PROSA: The Infinity Doctors) A estrela se encontrava em uma área conhecida como Setor das Almas Esquecidas (ÁUDIO: Omega), na constelação de Ao, e era conhecida como Qqaba. (HQ: Star Death, PROSA: The Infinity Doctors) A morte de Omega thumb|left|A nave de Omega é destruída. ([[HQ: Star Death)]] Sabe-se que o halo de estase da nave de Omega, Eurydice, foi sabotado, expondo-o e a sua tripulação à fúria do buraco negro, mas existem muitos outros relatos conflitantes sobre os detalhes e as razões para a sabotagem. (HQ: Star Death, ÁUDIO: Omega) O assistente de Omega, Vandekirian, foi ao menos parcialmente responsável pela sabotagem. Quando percebeu o que havia feito, se sentiu culpado e cortou sua própria mão para se redimir de sua traição. Omega não aceitou a tentativa de reparação de Vandekirian, e cortou sua outra mão, colocando-a em seu Manipulador estelar, que mais tarde seria conhecido como a Mão de Omega. Não se sabe porque Vandekirian traiu Omega. Muitos relatos atribuem sua traição ao plano de Rassilon contra Omega, por este último ser considerado mais popular que ele, ou simplesmente a loucura. (ÁUDIO: Omega) De acordo com um relato, foi Fenris, o Assassino, um mercenário contratado pela Ordem do Sol Negro (um inimigo dos Time Lords com domínio temporal vindo do futuro) quem sabotou a nave de Omega. (HQ: Star Death) Rassilon preveniu que um desastre tomasse as outras três naves Starbreaker (HQ: Star Death) e chorou pela morte de Omega. (PROSA: Lungbarrow) Omega sobrevive O Doctor, como muitos Gallifreyanos, cresceu admirando e reverenciando Omega como um grande herói. (TV: The Three Doctors) Entretanto, a Mão de Omega havia sobrevivido e retornado para Gallifrey. O Primeiro Doctor a obteria para si próprio. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) Omega havia sido transportado através do buraco negro para outro universo, feito de antimatéria. Omega modelou o universo com a força de sua mente e o acesso à singularidade do buraco negro. Ele podia até criar formas de vida simples. No entanto, a radiação acabou por destruir seu corpo. As luvas, a armadura e o capacete que ele havia projetado para protegê-lo do efeito corrosivo da antimatéria eram agora a sua forma física. A princípio ele havia transformado seu novo mundo em um paraíso. Com o passar dos séculos, porém, ele se tornou cansado e deprimido, se sentindo abandonado pelo seu povo, e a paisagem foi lentamente se tornando um deserto cinzento. O universo que havia se tornado seu lar estava agora instável e não podia existir sem uma mente poderosa para moldá-lo; Omega não tinha para onde fugir. (TV: The Three Doctors) Contra os Time Lords thumb|Omega com o [[Segundo Doctor|Segundo e o Terceiro Doctor. (TV: The Three Doctors)]] Depois de milhares de anos vivendo no vazio, Omega desenvolveu um plano de vingança: capturar um Time Lord e forçá-lo a tomar seu lugar, deixando Omega livre para sair e se vingar de Gallifrey. Seu plano foi inspirado pelo Verdigris, que havia viajado até o universo de antimatéria em uma tentativa de liberar o Terceiro Doctor de seu exílio na Terra. (PROSA: Verdigris) Usando o buraco negro, ele drenou poder dos Time Lords para impedir que eles interferissem, e então mandou uma forma de vida amorfa e outras criaturas mais humanoides para procurar o Terceiro Doctor em seu exílio e levá-lo através do buraco negro. O Alto Conselho, sem poder mandar ninguém para ajudar o Doctor, decidiu chamar sua segunda encarnação para corrigir a situação, subsequentemente contatando e mandando sua primeira encarnação para aconselhá-los. Omega removeu ambas as encarnações para seu domínio, e ao entrarem nele, toda a matéria foi convertida em antimatéria. thumb|left|Omega descobre que apenas sua própria vontade faz com que ele ainda exista. ([[TV: The Three Doctors)]] Quando Omega removeu seu capacete para preparar sua partida, descobriu que o universo de antimatéria havia dissolvido completamente seu corpo físico. Ele não poderia deixar aquele universo, pois existia apenas porque sua vontade insistia que ele existisse; no entanto, sua vontade era a única coisa que havia restado dele. Consumido por ódio e desespero, Omega jurou destruir todas as coisas. Os Doctors ofereceram liberdade para Omega: na verdade, a flauta do Segundo Doctor, que a A TARDIS do Doctor havia acidentalmente protegido da conversão para antimatéria. Os Doctors tentaram enganar Omega para que ele tocasse na flauta, mas acabaram apenas enfurecendo-o. Ao retaliar, Omega derrubou o gerador de campo de força no chão, fazendo com que a flauta entrasse em contato com o chão. Isso criou uma violenta explosão de matéria-antimatéria, matando Omega e fazendo com que o mundo de antimatéria entrasse em colapso. (TV: The Three Doctors) Afiliação com o Arco do Infinito thumb|Omega durante sua transferêcia. ([[TV: Arc of Infinity)]] Embora se pensasse que Omega tivesse sido destruído de vez, Hedin, um membro do Alto Conselho, contatou Omega para que este o ajudasse. Omega havia tomado o controle do portal dimensional conhecido como Arco do Infinito. Através do Arco, ele possuía um portal entre o seu próprio universo e o universo de matéria, embora continuasse sem forma física. Omega possuía também uma TARDIS e um servente que ele próprio havia criado, o Ergon. Omega precisava se unir a algum outro Time Lord usando o extrato de seus biodados. (TV: Arc of Infinity) Na Terra, Omega mandou Ergon para sondar o planeta, e a criatura acabou indo até Perivale, onde encontrou Dorothy McShane trabalhando em um restaurante de fast food. (PROSA: Anti-Matter with Fries) Hedin transmitiu a Omega o extrato dos biodados do Doctor, que estava agora em sua quinta encarnação. Omega criou uma base na Terra, na cidade de Amsterdã, navegou na TARDIS do Doctor para dentro do Arco e iniciou a ligação entre seus biodados e os biodados do Doctor. O Doctor foi condenado à morte para prevenir o retorno de Omega. Isso fazia parte do plano de Omega e Hedin: os dois manipularam a execução para esconder Doctor e Omega dentro da Matriz, a salvo da detecção dos Time Lords. Omega então transferiu o Arco para Gallifrey, para que pudesse ganhar o controle da Matriz e usar seu poder para criar para si um corpo físico. thumb|left|Omega, usando os [[biodados e a forma do Quinto Doctor. (TV: Arc of Infinity)]] O Doctor foi atrás de Omega em Amsterdã, sabotando seus equipamentos e forçando-o a entrar no universo físico antes que a transferência se estabilizasse. Seu novo corpo, uma réplica do corpo do Doctor, começou a se deteriorar e reverter em antimatéria. Frustrado e enlouquecido pela derrota, Omega forçou a aceleração de sua conversão em antimatéria para destruir a Terra ao invés de retornar ao universo de antimatéria, mas acabou sendo finalmente destruído pela Doctor usando a arma de conversão de matéria de Ergon. (TV: Arc of Infinity) Após Amsterdã thumb|Omega encontrando novamente com o Quinto Doctor. ([[ÁUDIO: Omega)]] Depois que Omega foi supostamente destruído pelo Doctor, ele foi recriado através dos biodados deste. No entanto, isto fez com que Omega desenvolvesse dupla personalidade, sendo ao mesmo tempo Omega e Doutor, mas sua personalidade Doctor não estava ciente de sua personalidade Omega. Em Amsterdã, Omega entrou secretamente na TARDIS de um Time Lord historiador e apresentador, Professor Ertikus, que se encontrava na cidade para ver o local da destruição de Omega. Ertikus fez uma viagem com a Jolly Chronolidays ao Setor das Almas Esquecidas, com Omega escondido à bordo. Antes da viagem, Omega conheceu e se apaixonou por uma funcionária da Jolly Chronolidays, Sentia. Ele contou a Sentia tudo sobre si mesmo, incluindo seu transtorno de dupla personalidade. Omega planejou usar a viagem para o Setor das Almas Esquecidas para retornar ao universo de antimatéria com Sentia, após descobrir que não gostava de morar neste universo, e queria retornar ao seu universo onde possuía poderes de um deus e poderia se manter seguro. Durante a viagem pelo Setor das Almas Esquecidas, sua personalidade Doctor conheceu Sentia pela primeira vez (embora Sentia já soubesse sobre esta personalidade) enquanto a nave estava atracando na base de lazer. Lá ele conheceu Daland, um ator que havia feito o papel de Omega na recriação de seus experimentos) e Tarpov, outro ator que havia feito o papel de Vanderkirian, o assistente de Omega. Tarpov sucumbiu à personalidade de Vanderkirian, deixada para trás pelo resíduo psíquico dos experimentos de Omega. Ele tentou parar os experimentos de Omega atacando Daland e esmagando sua própria mão em uma máquina para evitar que ela fosse usada para liberar a Mão de Omega, mas Omega interferiu, impedindo que Tarpov esmagasse sua outra mão. Enquanto Tarpov se recuperava, Omega tentou matá-lo, acreditando que ele contaria um segredo que Omega queria manter escondido, mas o robô-médico o atacou, deixando-o inconsciente. A personalidade Omega se comunicou diretamente com a personalidade Doctor dentro da mente de Omega. "Omega" tentou convencer "o Doctor" de ajudá-lo a viajar para o universo de antimatéria com Sentia, e o Doctor aceitou. Ao encontrar Ertikus pela primeira vez e descobrir que ele era um Time Lord, "o Doctor" usou a TARDIS de Ertikus para viajar até a versão recriada de Eurydice e cumprir sua missão, mas Sentia raptou Daland e roubou uma nave para que pudesse chegar lá e usar Daland para conduzir a cerimônia de casamento, mas Tarpov se escondeu na nave e escapou na Euryduce. Tarpov revelou a Sentia que destruindo uma estrela, para criar o Olho da Harmonia, ele causaria a morte de uma raça nativa chamada Scintillan, e que, no entanto, Omega havia continuado mesmo assim. Omega então matou Tarpov. Ertikus tentou encontrar Omega, mas descobriu que "o Doctor" havia estado em contato com ele todo aquele tempo. Omega então se revelou para Ertikus e o matou. Quando se encontraram novamente, "o Doctor" mandou uma mensagem telepática a partirdo circuito telepático de Ertikus para os Time Lords, explicando tudo sobre a situação para que eles pudessem mandar ajuda. Daland e Sentia procuraram por Ertikus, e Daland descobriu seu robô-gravador, que havia gravado a morte de Ertikus. Daland descobrir que "o Doctor" havia matado Ertikus, e tentou atacá-lo. Ao ver a gravação, "o Doctor" percebeu que ele era apenas um produto da personalidade dupla de Omega, o que foi finalmente confirmado pela chegada do verdadeiro Quinto Doctor em sua TARDIS, que havia sido mandado pelos Time Lords. Sentindo os efeitos do trauma mental, Omega escapou e começou a ter flashbacks de seu passado e das circunstâncias que o levaram a tomar parte nos experimentos com o tempo. Após ouvir sobre os Scintillians de Daland, o Doctor confrontou Omega e revelou que os Scintillians não faziam parte do experimento, mas eram na verdade uma memória que Omega havia tirado do Doctor. Os Scintillians eram espécie que o Doctor havia matado acidentalmente ao tentar salvar alguns Lurmans. O Doctor acreditava que Omega havia subconscientemente usado estas memórias para explicar a traição de Vanderkirian. Sentia, tomada pela personalidade de Vanderkirian, tentou pilotar a Eurydice até o universo de antimatéria, para que Omega ficasse preso novamente. O Doctor e Daland escaparam, enquanto Omega ficou preso na nave, e foi supostamente sugado com ela de volta para o universo antimatéria. (ÁUDIO: Omega) Personalidade Omega ressentia os Time Lords por acreditar que eles o haviam sacrificado para se tornarem superiores. Ele se tornou inimigo eterno de sua raça, e jurou se vingar deles. Depois de viver sozinho por inúmeros áons, ele já não se importava com muitas coisas, considerando a destruição da realidade como um "espetáculo a ser visto". Ele também se tornou paranoico e desenvolveu mudanças de humor. Ele perdeu o domínio de si mesmo e desenvolveu um temperamento violento. O Doctor o considerou um homem louco. (TV: The Three Doctors, Arc of Infinity) Embora insano, Omega manteve forte sua determinação, o que permitiu a ele remodelar o universo de antimatéria em uma singularidade para criar um ambiente e servos adequados. Isso fez com que ele desenvolvesse uma ligação com o domínio da antimatéria, sendo sua mente a única coisa que o mantinha vivo e prevenia que ele escapasse. Ele não tinha a mínima consciência do fato de que seu corpo havia corroído como resultado de exposição prolongada ao domínio da antimatéria, e que tanto sua forma física quanto o mundo que ele havia criado haviam sido criados apenas pela sua vontade. (TV: The Three Doctors) Na cultura dos Time Lords * Rassilon, o Outro e Omega são as três figuras mais importantes na história de Gallifrey. (PROSA: The Ancestor Cell) * O Festival de Omega é um feriado celebrado em Gallifrey. (PROSA: Happy Endings) * O Arsenal de Omega é um estoque de armas proibidas trancadas nos Cofres do Tempo. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Bastidores * Em discussões preliminares sobre o arco "The Three Doctors]], o nome "Ohm" foi considerado para o personagem Omega, porque OHM parece WHO de ponta-cabeça. * ômega aparece no livro Search for the Doctor, da coleção Make Your Own Adventure with Doctor Who. * Omega pode também ser o vilão do livro infantil K9 and the Time Trap, onde é referido pelo nome "Omegon". * Um personagem que se parece com Omega, Ohm, aparece em The Infinity Doctors, que não parece se passar no [[Universo de Doctor Who|universo normal de Doctor Who]]. Este personagem é, no mínimo, uma homenagem a Omega, e pode ser compreendido como um equivalente do personagem em um universo alternativo. * Um personagem chamado "Engenheiro de Rassilon" aparece em uma transmissão recebida por Samantha Jones em Anathema, no livro Interference - Book One. Embora o personagem não seja nomeado, subentende-se fortemente que ele seja Omega. A transmissão se origina de uma cultura influenciada pela Facção Paradoxo construída a partir de um artefato Time Lord, portanto pode-se supor que Rassilon tenha tentado minimizar a participação de Omega na história dos Time Lords, reduzindo-o ao papel de "Engenheiro de Rassilon". en:Omega Categoria:Personagens